


娜星｜吞云雾

by candyPLUS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaesung, jamsung, 娜星 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyPLUS/pseuds/candyPLUS
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Kudos: 12





	娜星｜吞云雾

罗渽民闯进门，跟音乐末尾的音效撞在一块。一小段细瘦的后颈突然出现在他眼中，随着音乐陡然垂落，精巧的骨节攀附其上。逆着光，罗渽民没能数清那是三节还是四节，因为下一秒灯就亮了，所有人都往他站着的方向看。 那段后颈的主人也转过身来，罗渽民得以补全刚才那局部的朦胧的印象。像某种野生小动物。他快速地下结论，一边跟在场的人为自己的姗姗来迟道歉。

他是来给校庆汇演救急的，原定的主持人之一不幸被流感击倒，今天还是他头一回参加彩排。但临近毕业，事情繁杂，他紧赶慢赶还是迟到了，好在刚才错过的只是开场舞蹈。负责人对社会生活的水深火热深表理解，拿了串词终稿递给他，要他抓紧时间同搭档培养默契。

罗渽民余光瞟到野生小动物跳着下台了。

恰好负责人正在讲开场舞蹈的串词改动。大概是因为道具用到了烟，学校的老古板们总说节目概念有些叛逆，七七八八提了不少意见，连带着串词也改了好几遍。

罗渽民点点头，接过纸稿打算仔细琢磨一下，随口问：“编舞改起来不是很麻烦？”

“是呀。”一股若有似无的甜味钻出来。罗渽民抬头看，发现野生小动物就站在一旁——罗渽民听见负责人叫他“朴志晟”。朴志晟乖巧地问了好，又接过先前的话题继续说：“最后把烟换成棒棒糖，他们才点头。”

甜味似乎更浓郁了。

罗渽民礼貌地笑笑：“辛苦你们了。”串词改了不少，论文要交二稿，他想尽快完成这边的事情。

朴志晟却从口袋里掏出糖递给两人，又自顾自拆了一支，嘴上也不停：“抽烟总是不好的嘛。”他还想说什么，那边有人在喊他，他回头应了一声，转过来的时候那支棒棒糖已经在他嘴里游走过一回了。罗渽民看到他的下嘴唇亮晶晶的。朴志晟同两人告别，脸上还有些遗憾的样子，一阵风似的跑远了。

青葡萄味。罗渽民还在想那支亮晶晶的棒棒糖——也有可能是嘴唇。幼崽的口味。

隔周罗渽民再见到朴志晟的时候，却发现自己似乎搞错了。幼崽顶着一头乱毛趴在栏杆上，两指间光明正大地衔一根烟，正往嘴里送。几天前抵在嘴唇上的还是一支棒棒糖，恍惚间罗渽民甚至闻见了那股青涩的甜味。朴志晟一时也有些无言——罗渽民猜测或许是因为自己是从后墙上翻下来的缘故。

最后还是朴志晟先直起身来。他背一只手，此地无银地把罪证往身后藏，偏偏又要悠悠吐出一口烟来，又乖又纯情地朝罗渽民笑。

“学长，怎么不走正门呢？”

罗渽民没有接话。风吹起朴志晟头顶两侧的头发，看上去像只小狐狸。罗渽民确定了之前的印象大都是假象，但好消息是，他们对彼此都不够坦诚。他走近，把那支快要燃尽的烟从朴志晟指间抽出来，含着湿润的滤嘴抽了一口。凑得太近了，朴志晟下意识闭上眼睛，罗渽民可以看见他眼角因用力而晕开的一点粉色。他似乎是怕罗渽民将那口烟喷到自己脸上，连呼吸都屏住了。

但朴志晟不会的事情，罗渽民精通得很，大可以慢慢教他。

那天最后以朴志晟突然跑走告终，连再见也没说。罗渽民不拘小节，不为此费心神，总还要见面的，能跑去哪里呢？不过他俩的碰面总充满了偶然性，罗渽民擅自做主，要让下一次的相遇正式一些。

于是这次正式的见面，罗渽民把人带上了床。

楼下人声鼎沸，还有人在唱摇滚。那帮爱热闹的家伙应该没心思关心他们的去处，又或许已经有人开始疑惑了，但这一切都不重要。朴志晟陷在柔软的床垫中，早就无法思考这个房间之外的任何事情。他被撞碎，摇摇晃晃像一堆碎玻璃，几片跌落的羽毛，一滩融化的冰淇淋。罗渽民扶着他的腿根，狠狠操他，目光像一条灵巧的舌头，一下一下舔上他的皮肤。坠落、升空，在细碎的啜泣中，那股浪潮就要来临了。

可撞击突然停了下来。罗渽民捞起那把汗津津的腰，调换了位置，强迫朴志晟坐在他的身上。他从搭在床头的大衣口袋里拿出一包烟，抽出一根来——是一支纤长的女士烟。罗渽民把红色的滤嘴抵在那张正在喘气的嘴唇上：“抽给我看。”

浪潮又来了，后穴内缓慢的研磨变成一种折磨，朴志晟拿烟的手都软弱无力。他抽一口，吐出的烟全覆在罗渽民的脸上，可是不呛人，罗渽民甚至闻出那是一支红白葡萄酒双爆。朴志晟也确实像是醉了，浑身上下蒸腾起一股粉色，眼角晕湿一片，睫毛纠缠。那支女士烟衔在指间，在唇舌间游走，衬得指甲盖仿佛都透出些娇艳欲滴的胭脂红。

“哥哥……”朴志晟哑着嗓子开口了，他软得根本坐不住，全靠罗渽民撑着。他又抽一口，隔着葡萄酒味的白烟，受到蛊惑般抚上罗渽民的眼睛，去拨弄那扇羽做的睫毛：“哥哥，好长啊。”

罗渽民随手掐灭了烟。他把人按趴在床上，继续捣弄那泥泞不堪的甬道。朴志晟费力地支撑住自己，两扇蝴蝶骨支棱起来，簌簌地不断抖动着。他马上就要飞起来了。

门外走廊上似乎传来了脚步声。他俩确实缺席这个汇演庆功宴太久了。可罗渽民仍然捏住朴志晟的下巴，同他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。朴志晟既不是青涩的幼崽，也不是小狐狸。他只会把烟含在嘴里再吐出来，就像他只会撒娇去讨一个亲吻，哪怕发出一点点呻吟也羞涩不已。多迷人的野生小动物。罗渽民想，或许他会对这种掌控的感觉着迷，他不介意延长这种着迷。

敲门声响了。朴志晟不受控制地颤抖起来，在唇舌交换中不住呜咽。

他们都飞起来了。


End file.
